


celebrity claws

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Canon Universe, I was probably drunk when I wrote this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Of all the places Heechul could show up upon his return from Los Angeles, it’s Baekhyun’s bed.





	celebrity claws

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Of all the places Heechul could show up upon his return from Los Angeles, it’s Baekhyun’s bed. He doesn’t even call or text like a normal person—the Heechul-shaped lump is there when Baekhyun gets home from another fake date with Taeyeon.

Baekhyun would pride himself on being able to tell the lumps apart if Heechul’s bleached blond hair didn’t shine in hallway light that Jongin insists on keeping on so he doesn’t get lost going to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun breathes, half surprised and half exasperated, like Heechul in his bed is a normal occurrence, which it is definitely not. Baekhyun hasn’t even seen Heechul since before their tour started, just traded Instagram comments and the usual hyung/dongsaeng interactions.

Baekhyun honestly thought that he’d gotten over his childish crush. Who actually expects to meet the object of their affection from when they were 17 anyway? Baekhyun didn’t join SM because of Heechul, but he was definitely an added perk. After meeting him, Baekhyun expected some of the novelty to wear away, and perhaps they could be friends. But it didn’t.

Everyone loves Kim Heechul, and he knows it. Heechul could literally show up in any bed in South Korea and he would be welcome, maybe even overseas. He’s joked about it before, how married couples would tell him that he’s their celebrity clause—the wife or the husband. It didn’t bother him. He loved the attention. He still does.

“I find it hard to believe there wasn’t a single Super Junior member available for you to sleep with,” Baekhyun greets him, knowing damn well he’s awake even if the covers are mostly over his head.

“That’s a little passive aggressive,” Heechul replies, and he’s right. “I taught you better than that.”

Baekhyun heaves an exaggerated sigh, and he can almost see Heechul’s eyeroll. Wordlessly he chucks his shirt and pants, crawling under the covers in just his boxers like it was any other night. He didn’t invite Heechul into his bed, after all; the older idol can deal with whatever Baekhyun gives him.

And deal he does, gravitating toward Baekhyun the instant Baekhyun is horizontal, warm breath on his neck as skin presses against his. “It’s brutal, right? Pretending.”

“It works for us,” Baekhyun answers. “She’s a great friend. I enjoy spending time with her.”

“Friends are important,” Heechul says, somehow managing to take on his wise hyung voice while clinging to Baekhyun like an octopus. “But who is taking care of you?”

Baekhyun’s first instinct is to answer ‘EXO’, but somehow he doesn’t think that’s what Heechul means. “You are,” he says, because it feels right, and also because the heat of Heechul’s body is the most affection he’s had in quite a while.

“That’s right,” Heechul replies, curling toward Baekhyun as he presses his lips to Baekhyun’s jaw. “Let sunbae take care of you.”

It takes approximately 2.3 seconds for Baekhyun to fall victim to Heechul’s charms, not that Heechul even had to try. Baekhyun gasps as his body floods with want, neck stretching to allow Heechul full access as Heechul’s hands roam all over his naked chest. He expects Heechul to say something else, maybe reprimand him some more for parading Taeyeon around as his beard, but Heechul seems to be more forgiving than most, his touch light and almost regretful.

“What do you like?” Heechul asks, voice low and vibrating Baekhyun’s throat. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

It’s like something out of a wet dream, not that Baekhyun had any of those about Heechul, that he would admit anyway. He’s already hard before Heechul even touches him anywhere important, his fingers tracing the dips and contours of Baekhyun’s chest that may not be as defined as most, but he’s getting there. He shudders when Heechul traces his pectoral muscles, automatically curling toward the body heat beside him to embrace him in return, because Byun Baekhyun does not just lie there and get seduced.

“Hyunnie-ah,” Heechul says, and Baekhyun feels it between his legs. “You gotta tell me what you want, baby.”

“Touch me,” Baekhyun gets out, inhaling sharply as Heechul’s finger trails over one of his nipples. “Please, hyung.”

Heechul hums in satisfaction, adhering to Baekhyun’s wishes with both hands and his mouth. Baekhyun arches at the triple attack, nerves on edge from Heechul’s lips accosting his neck and collarbone while those hands roam his chest. Both of Baekhyun’s nipples harden in need for attention, and Heechul’s mouth gets there first, licking and sucking each one in turn as he shoves his hands unceremoniously into Baekhyun’s boxers.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun hisses, hips snapping upward into the friction of Heechul’s fingers wrapping around him. Heechul doesn’t waste any time and strokes him pointedly, mouth dropping to Baekhyun’s belly button as his mind flies out of his ear.

Heechul’s free hand relieves Baekhyun of the last of his clothes, leaving him completely naked beneath a fully dressed Heechul, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less as Heechul kisses down his happy trail, taking over for the hand on his cock. Baekhyun moans, body thrusting into Heechul’s mouth until Heechul pins him down, taking Baekhyun in and out at his own pace until Baekhyun’s ready to crawl out of his skin with need.

“Hyung…” he gets out. “I want you.”

His body emphasizes his words by falling pliant beneath Heechul, thighs spreading as Heechul sucks him dutifully. Naturally, Heechul had come prepared for this endeavor, retrieving a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket and popping the cap to coat his fingers with the contents. Baekhyun is practically buzzing with anticipation, hips pushing back against nothing as Heechul’s mouth squeezes him so tightly.

He jerks when Heechul’s finger approaches his rim, then relaxes enough to let him in. With Heechul working Baekhyun’s cock like a hooker whose rent is due, he opens up easily, allowing Heechul to add a second finger and finally a third. Heechul knows what he’s doing and reduces Baekhyun to a mess within minutes, his body pushing back against the penetration and wanting more.

His cock falls from Heechul’s lips, which press wet kisses up Baekhyun’s chest until they reach the corner of his mouth. Those fingers leave him abruptly, but Baekhyun doesn’t even have time to feel empty before Heechul’s pushing in, hard and thick, a faint groan tickling Baekhyun’s throat as Baekhyun arches at the impact.

Once he’s adjusted enough to give Heechul the go-ahead, Heechul rocks his hips to push in and out, cock grazing everywhere inside Baekhyun that he wants to feel it. Baekhyun meets him thrust for thrust and they’re both moaning, Baekhyun louder than Heechul, grasping onto Heechul’s arms to hold on for the wild ride he’s about to be taken on.

“Hyunnie-ah,” Heechul breathes, lifting his face to press against Baekhyun’s face, dragging his lips along Baekhyun’s cheek and nose before finally landing on his lips. Baekhyun responds immediately, his every dream since he was 17, kissing Kim Heechul while Heechul pounds into him and shudders because of him.

Baekhyun lifts his knees to his chest, taking Heechul in deeper, and they both moan as Heechul hits the right spot, his own body pushing back uncontrollably. His head flies backward, arching as much as he can beneath Heechul who fucks him like he has something to prove, and maybe he does. Baekhyun takes pride in the way his sunbae falls apart on top of him, struggling to maintain a rhythm and make it last when clearly all he wants to do is pound Baekhyun into the mattress until he comes.

“Feels good,” he gasps, and Heechul makes a pleased noise as he kisses him harder. It’s all tongues and desperate breathes and Baekhyun loves it, the hint of intimacy in the midst of such a carnal act. “Touch me…hyung?”

Heechul’s next moan is louder as he pries a hand away from Baekhyun’s back to wedge between them. He finds Baekhyun’s cock on the first try, not like that’s difficult with how hard and leaking he is, and Baekhyun cries out at the contact. Heechul fucks him harder, stroking him in time to his own actions, and Baekhyun can’t hold back anymore.

“Hyung!” he screams as he comes, his entire body jerking in orgasm.

Heechul grins against his lips, kissing him deeply as he snaps his hips impossibly fast, groans dying on Baekhyun’s tongue until he comes as well.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun swears again, stretching out once he remembers how to move. “Please feel free to come to my bed any time.”

“I always come to those who need me,” Heechul whispers, and Baekhyun doesn’t bother trying to figure out what that means as he falls victim to Heechul’s mouth once again.


End file.
